The present invention relates to a helmet of the type used to protect the head when a person is riding a motorcycle or engaged in similar activities. More particularly, the present invention relates to a helmet having a new structural arrangement so the hair styling present on the front head portion of a motorcycle rider will not be disheveled.
In previously known helmets, an outer shell made of a rigid material is provided with an inner liner made from damping material. The inner liner provides a space for receiving a head and has grooves therein for the passage of air in the forward and rearward directions.
In the previously known helmets, the hair of the helmet user, particularly the front hair, is easily disheveled. This occurs because the upper head portion of the user is tightly received within the space provided in the liner, thus the hair is pressed and steamed so that it gives a disheveled appearance.